Duo's Dirty Trick
by Quality Paiges
Summary: An HYxRP romance. I typed it out in one hour. I don't really like it but you might. Please R&R anyway!


Title: Duo's Dirty Trick

  


Written By: Quality Paiges

  


Rating: PG13

  


Genre: Romance

  


Author's Note: Hey, Please give me any response you have. I basically wrote this fanfiction because I saw a lot of HYxRP fanfics that had Relena go off and get engaged then Heero realizes he has to stop the wedding and I thought well what if it happended the other way around? I apoligize for any OOCness right now but really most people make Relena into such an emotional sap, saying that she hates her job as vice foreign minister and that she's completely obsessed with Heero which I think just isn't true. Of course she loves him but that doesn't make her obsessed and when did Relena even ever look like she didn't like her job as Vice Foreign Minister? So tell me what you think.

  


Relena happily sifted though the days paperwork, she was completely absorbed in her work. She may have only been 23 but she loved her job, no matter how many responsibilites came with it. She loved knowing that she was involved in the safety of the Earth and the colonies working towards bringing them towards and keeping them at peace. She was going through several documents when a knock came at her door. "Come in." She called without looking up.

  


"Hey Relena." Duo said glumly without the normal cheer in his voice. "I've got some news for you."

  


"Hmmm?" Was Relena's only response she didn't even bother to look up.

  


"Heero's getting married."

  


Relena didn't even look up then she only continued through her paperwork. She hadn't even heard Duo. Truth be told she wasn't paying attention at all. "Oh, That's nice." was Relena's reply.

  


Duo gawked at Relena for a moment but when he spotted the paperwork he realized what was going on. He began to get angry but decided against it when Relena finally heard what he had to say his anger wouldn't help the matter any. He lightly touched Relena's hands forcing her to set down her paperwork. He looked right at Relena and said. "Relena please listen, I know you're busy but please this is important."

  


"I'm sorry Duo. I was just so involved in my paperwork. Have you proposed to Hilde yet?" She asked with a smile. "You two make such a sweet couple, I'd be crushed if you ever broke up."

  


Relena wasn't making this any easier for Duo, if she would be crushed over him breaking up with Hilde what would happen to her if she found out what he had to say? "Relena, are you happy?" Duo asked.

  


"Of course I'm happy silly. Everyone is finally moving towards peace and I feel I can finally move on to something else in my life. Maybe now I can get on to worry about my life. I love working for the colonies and Earth but maybe it's about time I worry about my own relationships, right?"

  


Geez, Relena really wasn't gonna make this any easier for him. But he had to get it out, he had to tell her. If he didn't do it now he might never gather the courage and then it would be all to late. "Relena, Heero's getting married."

  


Relena's face fell and she tried to recover it quickly but failed she could only turn her back towards Duo. "Oh really, he's happy then right?"

  


"I think he is Relena."

  


"Well how can he not be? He's getting married, I'm sure, no I'm positive that he's happy and that's all that really matters. You've seen him right. He must be happy." Relena was torn. She cared about Heero and she'd hoped that he would care about her someday too, now that the wars had long been over and now the colonies and Earth we're truly at peace. Of course there hadn't been fighting in years but those times of tension between the Earth and the colonies had seemed to diappear completely. She was begining to think that her job would almost be useless soon and she could turn her attention to herself.

  


"Relena what about your feelings?" Duo asked.

  


"What about them?" Relena asked. Then suddenly getting a little more angry. "Heero never cared about them, why should he now? Why should he care about be now that I can finally be with him, why should he care now, now that I was finally going to go to him? Why should he give a damn that I was always hoping to see him again? What should he give a freaking damn?"

  


"Relena, didn't you realize he did care about you. Didn't you realize he cared? All those times he could have killed you but didn't. All those times he would let himself sigh your name in a battle? Those times he wouldn't run away at least not right away? Didn't you realize it?"

  


"Duo you don't kill me but I don't take it as a sign of afffection. I tought once he cared but how could he care, how could he care if he's getting married now?"

  


"Relena just go to him, just tell him how you feel. I think you both never realized how you felt about each other."

  


***********************

  


Now Relena was paused outside Heero's door. She paused wondering if he would care that she was here now? She couldn't imagine Heero getting married! Heero proposeing to someone else, someone not her? She loved him so much. She fell in love with him so gradually over the course of the years and when he went away she realized just how much she cared. She always knew she admired him. Admired his courage and his willingness to die for others, his understanding, his capabilites. She respected him and wished to be strong like him but when he went away... Oh! When he went away he took her better half with him. She entered the door without knocking to see Heero lying asleep on the couch. He looked so totally unpeaceful! Wow! This guy could look prepared and ready to battle in his sleep! She laughed, Heero was strong even when he didn't need to be. She carefully crept around Heero's apartment. It was almost barren from personality or signs of life. Everything was neat and in order. She looked around at the photos that Heero had. There were one's of Duo and Hilde another of Duo and Hilde, one of all the Gundam Piolets minus Duo, one of Duo and Heero. Okay now Relena was thinking the pictures were all Duo's doing. Heero with pictures that was just too weird. Obviously Duo had placed them all around Heero's apartment to agragvate the poor guy. Then she came upon one of herself and Heero, they hadn't posed for the picture, Duo had probably snapped it when they both were not paying attention, Relena and Heero both stood a little bit apart from each other just after Mariemaia had been shot and Heero had woken up from he unconciousness Relena was smileing a little bit and Heero just had his usual grim expression. That picture told the story of their relationship, always standing a little bit away from each other, all the feeling on Relena's side. She began to look around for a picture of Heero's fiance but couldn't find one. Just like Heero not even to let Relena know what she looked like. She turned to look at her perfect soldier sleeping. No Heero wasn't her perfect soldier anymore. The war was over and now his heart belonged to someone else. She sighed looking at Heero, why could she have told him how she felt? Long, long ago she could have told him but no she wanted to wait until she could be assured of peace. Now it was too late. She wouldn't stop Heero from finding happiness. Not like how she'd stopped herself. No she'd let Heero have love even if she couldn't. She picked up herself ready to leave. As she turned to go she heard a gun cock and stopped herself turned towards Heero with her hands up and said. "Okay, shoot me Heero. Finish me off and keep your promise, it won't make me feel any worse than I feel now."

  


"Relena?" Heero was confused.

  


"Oh just shoot me Heero. Please, can't you see I'm begging you. I wouldn't have anyone else do it. Then you can move on and be happy with the one you love. I just hope she's worthy of you Heero."

  


Heero was more confused than ever what was this girl talking about? "Relena what are you talking about?"

  


"Duo! Duo told me everything. He told me your in love, he told me.... I can't even say it! I thought you knew how I felt how can you god and do this to me?"

  


"...I don't understand you Relena." Heero said getting up.

  


"Then don't understand me Heero. I'm too late anyway." Relena replied. "Just let me be near you for a little while, soon I won't even be able to have that. Not without consequences anyway."

  


Heero finally got it. Duo had told Relena that he loved her. 'Arg! I'm going to kill him!' Heero thought. And now Relena didn't love him back and she could be around someone that loved her, not when she didn't love him back, she may have cared for him as a friend. But it would be painful for both of them to have a relationship where all the love was only on one end. He placed his arms around Relena's waist, resting his head on Relena's shoulder.

  


"Heero don't." She said. How could he do this to her knowing that he couldn't be with her. Was he toying with her, rubbing it in that they'd never be together? God this was killing her.

  


Heero backed away. He knew he souldn't have but he couldn't stop. Seeing her again after all this time. Why did she come to him if she didn't want to be with him. Why did she do this to him?

  


Relena looked up into Heero's eyes. Those eyes she could get lost in the same eyes she always saw herself in, did they now display someone else. She began to trace the outline of his face with her finger letting it roam all over his face, tracing it over his nose, his eyes, gently caressing his cheek finally tracing his jawline then dropping her finger down again. However before her hand could fall at her side, Heero caught it and kissed her finger. 'God! How could he be so cruel?' "Heero, I hope you're in love with someone worthy of your affection, someone worthy of someone like you. I hope she's beautiful and perfect and everything you ever wanted her to be. I don't think I could accept anyone else."

  


Now Heero was mad with insanity. 'What does this girl think? Things have to be cleared up.' "Relena, who exactly did Duo tell you I loved?"

  


"How can you ask that Heero? He didn't give me a name he only told me that you were getting married! I thought you knew I loved you! I thought you knew I cared so very very much! How can you do this to me, driving me insane, letting me stay, kissing my finger, why didn't you kill me when I told you to? It would have been a lot easier than this!"

  


"Relena, Duo was lying I'm not engaged to anyone."

  


"But why would Duo lie about something like that?"

  


"Maybe so that you would come see me?"

  


"Why why would h..." 

  


Relena could finish her sentence because at that moment Heero's lips covered Relenas. She couldn't even move or kiss back she was paralyzed. Heero noted this. "Relena... I thought you cared."

  


Relena slapped Heero hard. He didn't see that coming. He brought a hand up to his cheek that was now red and the tiniest bit sore. "If you cared why didn't you tell me? Why did you always leave me?"

  


"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you follow?"

  


"Well Heero if you're running away from me you obviously didn't really care to chat let alone take my heart off my hands though you did a pretty good jobo of that anyway!"

  


"I didn't know. I told Duo only weeks ago after he let it slip that he was getting engaged to Duo."

  


Relena fummed. "I can't believe that braided baka! He knew, he knew and didn't tell me! He didn't even tell me he was getting engaged to Hilde! He's gonna get it or I'm not the Vice Foreing Minister!"

  


"He didn't tell me either." Heero said.

  


"You didn't know?" Relena asked.

  


"No."

  


"Oh Heero." With that she leaned up and kissed him, with all her heart.

  


*******************

  


Five Weeks Later

  


The bells on the door jangled inside of Duo and Hilde's scrapyard. Two figures walked in holding hands.

  


"What can I do you for?" Duo called out.

  


He saw Heero and Relena standing together smileing. Looking at each other happily.

  


"Ahhhh that's great. I knew you two would never get together without my help!"

  


"Oh yes I know Duo. We wouldn't be together without all the heartbreak that you put us each through and for that there's something called pay back." Relena smiled sweetly.

  


"Huh?" Duo asked. "Ahhh come on you know you love me! You guys really wouldn't hurt me would ya? You're a pacafist and all right Relena?" Duo continued starting to get nervous.

  


"Oh don't worry Duo! I would do anything to hurt you." Relena smiled again.

  


Duo just looked more nervous.

  


Relena carefully pulled out a pair of scissors out of her purse. "I just always wondered what you would look like without a braid!" She handed the scissors to Heero.

  


Duo eeped as Heero ran around chasing a chibi Duo with the largest grin on his face.

  


~fins~

  


Okay I know that sucked. I wrote it in like an hour 'cause I was bored. Please review though. I don't even know why I'm uploading this fic though. I personally think it's the worst thing I've ever written but I hoped you didn't feel you wasted your time on it.

  



End file.
